Black Blood
by Halo619girl
Summary: The story of Nayru. He has a dark secret that no one at Ninja Academy knows about. Sasuke seems to have a thing for him , but the rest of the school seems to hate him. Multiple Xovers other than Queen of the Damned and Naruto. Lots of Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo: **Hello dear readers! It's good to see you all are reading my story.

**Nayru: **~Yawns~ You are mega loud this freaking early in the morning.

**Halo: **Oh I'm sorry Neko-kun! ~grins evilly~

**Nayru: **~growls~ Stop calling me that already!

**Halo: **Now who's being loud, hmm? ~clears throat~ Now to get on with the story!!!

Black Blood: Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

"Is this where it is?" These words were spoken by a pale young man. At first glance, you would probably think he was a girl. He had long reddish black hair, almond shaped honey hazel eyes, and an almost feminine face and figure. He was holding a piece of paper with a map on it.

A person rushed past, nearly knocking Nayru over. "Hey, watch where you're going, loser!" said the person. Nayru frowned and headed into the building he had been looking at previously.

"May I help you?" said the security guard at the front desk.

"Yes. I'm looking for the main office. I'm a new student." rang Nayru's alto voice.

"Right down that hall there. It's the first door on your right when you reach the end of the hall." The guard gave Nayru a warm smile.

"Thanks." Nayru smiled back and headed toward the office. As he passed other students, they exchanged whispers.

"Who's that?"

"New student I guess, I haven't seen him before around here…"

"That's a guy?! I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything."

Nayru got to the main office and walked in. "Um, excuse me sir?"

Nayru was speaking to a young man who did not look much older than Nayru himself. He had blue black raven hair and paler skin than Nayru. He turned around and Nayru gasped slightly. He was beautiful. His eyes were as black as his hair and everything about him was perfect. The young gasped also; he hadn't expected Nayru to be as beautiful as he was.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm looking for the principal. I'm a new student." Nayru's heart beat wildly against his chest.

"She's… right inside." The boy stood up from his seat and led the way to the principal's office. "Lady Tsunade, you have a new student."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Tsunade looked up and the same surprised look appeared on her face. "Well, hello there. What's your name?"

"Nayru Hayabusa, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade shifted a few papers on her desk; her whole desk was littered with them. "I see… you're mother entered you into this school." She examined Nayru with piercing eyes. Nayru suddenly felt self conscience. "I just want you to know that this school isn't for the faint-hearted. But you look like a strong young man. If you ever need to talk to someone, it'll be me or the school nurse Kinimaro."

Nayru nodded.

"Now, to settle your schedule… music, combat, debate in history…" she began to mutter to herself, writing down what she said.

Nayru sat down on the chair in front of her desk and crossed his legs, waiting patiently. His eyes slowly shifted out of focus as he let his thoughts wander.

"Would you prefer Night dorm or Day dorm?"

Nayru snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What dorm would you like to be in?"

"…The Night dorm."

"Good choice…and bad." Tsunade whispered the last part so that Nayru couldn't hear. She finished writing on the little piece of paper and handed it to Nayru. "Give that to Sasuke. He's the young man who showed you in here."

"Ok. Thank you." Nayru went out the office and nervously handed Sasuke the paper. "T-Tsunade wanted me to give you this."

The boy named Sasuke smiled at the very obvious stutter. "Thank you. What's your name, by the way?"

Nayru froze. "…Nayru Hayabusa." He said after a pause.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke ran his thumb over Nayru's knuckles.

Suddenly Nayru pulled his hand out of Sasuke's jerkily, a slightly terrified look on his face.

Sasuke frowned. "What's your problem?"

Nayru didn't answer. He shook slightly taking a step back.

Sasuke stood up. He held his hands up. "If you think I'm going to hurt you, you've got the wrong idea."

Nayru still looked wary, but he relaxed a little. "Sorry. I'm a little on edge today." He avoided Sasuke's eyes as he said this.

"… Do you want me to show you to your classes? You have the same ones as me…"

"Sure." They both exited the main office and headed to the first class on Nayru's schedule, which was debate in history.

"What's this class about?" Nayru asked Sasuke.

"Well, you debate about things in history that you know about. I think Tsunade placed you there to test your knowledge in history."

Nayru smiled. "That should be easy." They entered the classroom.

"Your late, Sasuke-sama."

"I know. I had to show a new student to this class." Sasuke said to the teacher. She had long black hair, red eyes and was wearing a white dress with one long red sleeve and bandages on the other.

"Oh, there's a new student? I'm Kurenai Yuhi." she said to Nayru. "And your name is?"

"Nayru Hayabusa, ma'am." Kurenai raised her eyebrows.

'Is he related to King Lestat? No, he can't be…' she thought. "You may sit where you want for now. We are in the middle of a debate between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka on the members of the Royal Vampire Family."

Nayru looked toward the middle of the classroom. 2 podiums were set up and standing on them were a pinked haired girl and a blonde.

"The King had 7 children, not 5!" said Ino, the blonde.

"Since when did he have 2 more children, hmm?" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Those two always argue about the Royal Family. In all reality, they don't know a thing."

"I figured that." Nayru said. Both girls stopped yelling to look at Sasuke and Nayru.

Sakura frowned at Nayru. "Just what do you know newbie?"

Nayru smirked slightly. "Enough to bury your stupid arguments that you obviously know nothing about."

"That was cold." said a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura growled. She turned her eyes back to Nayru. "So you think you know more than me, do you?"

"I'm smarter than I look." Nayru said simply.

"Then who was the head of the Royal Guard?" Sakura smiled, thinking that she had stumped him when he raised his eyebrows.

"…He's known as Rogue. Only one person knows his real name, and that's the King himself." Nayru said.

"…How did you…?" Sakura was confused.

"I can't explain why I know all this, I just do." Nayru said.

Ino and Sakura frowned at the same time.

"That is quite enough from you three. Sit down and let's finish class.

"You know about the Royal Family?" Sasuke asked as they both walked to music.

"Yeah. I just never understood why I know so much about them. Maybe it's because they're so similar to my own family." Nayru pondered. He nearly bumped into Sasuke, who had stopped suddenly.

"Here's Anko Mitarashi's classroom. She teaches the music class."

Nayru made a perplexed face. "What do you do in music class?" Sasuke smiled at the question.

"We either make our own music or cover different songs from other artists." Nayru smiled at that. "You know, that's the first time I've seen you smile since you got here."

A very visible blush formed on Nayru's cheeks. "T-thank you, I'm flattered." They walked in.

It was still rather early, so no one was in the class yet. "Hey Nayru," Sasuke said turning around.

"Yes?"

"…Do you like girls or guys?" Nayru's jaw dropped at the question.

"D-do I have to answer that?"

Sasuke tapped his chin in thought. "Well, no. But it'll be nice to know."

Nayru swallowed hard. "I like…both."

Sasuke smiled. "So you're bisexual."

"Yeah. Weird, huh?"

Sasuke moved closer to him. "Not really, since I'm gay."

Nayru blinked several times. "You're…"

"Hey! You two are rather early, huh?" Ms. Mitarashi had come in. She put down her briefcase and looked at the two boys. "Hello, Sasuke. Oh? Who's this?"

"I'm Nayru Hayabusa." Nayru bowed respectfully.

"He's a new student. Just came today." Sasuke said, also bowing.

"Well Nayru, I hope you like music. We use a lot of it."

Nayru smiled. "I'm part of a band."

"That makes things even easier." Anko smiled. "Ah, the rest of the misfits are here."

Sakura was in this class as well. Along with Naruto, a boy with mint green eyes and no eyebrows, and several others that Nayru didn't know. Except for one person.

"Sai?!" Said boy turned around with a confused look. When he spotted Nayru he yelled, "Nayru?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know Nayru, Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. He was literally my first friend." His expression turned serious. "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"A long time ago, but you had already left…" Sai broke off, scrutinizing Nayru's face.

"We'll talk later." Nayru said. Anko began the class.

The rest of the school day went smoothly. Sai caught up with Sasuke and Nayru in the student parking lot.

"I would guess that you major in photography at this school, huh Sai?" Nayru said in a joking tone.

"Being as I take pics for the school paper, I would say yes." Sai smiled warmly.

"So you know Nayru pretty well, eh Sai?" Sasuke asked chuckling softly.

"Yeah. Well, I got to head home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, Sai left.

An awkward silence stretched between Nayru.

"So… how are you getting home?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I have a motorcycle." Nayru suddenly smirked evilly. "Would you like to ride it?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe another day. See you later." Nayru got on his motorcycle and waved a gloved hand. Then he revved the bike and rode off. Sasuke shook his head as Nayru left. "Nayru, huh? He's definitely a looker. Wonder what his parents are like…"

Nayru arrived home. Before he got off the bike, he gripped the handles tightly to stop himself from shaking too hard. Then he got off the bike and walked to the door. Already he heard him yelling.

"Tell that lady to get him OUT of that school!! He'll go to the school I want him in!!" Nayru opened the door and nearly got upstairs, but his stepfather had seen him. He grabbed Nayru and threw him to the floor. "Who told you to go to that school?! HUH?!" He then kicked Nayru in the stomach hard. Nayru coughed and some blood dripped onto the floor. He looked up in fear at his drunken stepfather, who was suddenly smiling. "You've been a bad boy lately." All of the color drained out of Nayru's face. He tried to get up, but his stepfather grabbed his ankle and dragged him toward the master bedroom.

"NO!!! LET ME GO!!!!" Nayru screamed at the top of his lungs, earning him a stomp on the chest. Once in the room, his stepfather picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Nayru immediately tried to get up, but he was pushed down. He looked up in horror at his stepfather. He was unbuckling his pants. Nayru shook. "No, please, not that--!" Suddenly Nayru's shirt was ripped open. His stepfather then ripped off his pants. Nayru really tried to run at that point, but he got pinned down, with his wrists above his head. "H-Hideki, no- I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED AGAIN!!!!!" Nayru screamed. "Too bad." Was all Hideki said before he thrust hard into Nayru. Nayru let out a high-pitched scream as Hideki thrust deep into him. The pain was always unbearable. It had been for 11 years. Hideki hit a certain nerve and Nayru moaned loudly. He made a perplexed face. 'He never hit that before…' At that point, Hideki reached his climax. He released inside of Nayru, and then threw him into the hallway. "See what your stupid twin can get into? Don't even think about going to that school." Hideki said.

"I understand Hideki." said Pyro, Nayru's evil twin (literally ^.^) Nayru glared at him. Pyro looked at him as though he were a piece of old gum on the sidewalk. "…Go get cleaned up. Mom'll tend to you when you're done."

**Halo:** Well, how's that for the first chapter?

**Sasuke: **I'd say you're stupid for letting that man rape my Nayru-kun.

**Nayru:** I'd say I'll kill him once I get stronger.

**Halo:** Ok see you guys later!! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo:** Hello, my fellow yaoi fans!! I'm back with the second chapter!!!

**Nayru: **Yeah and I'm ready to kill that bastard Hideki for what he did to me in the 1st chapter…

**Sasuke: **Halo wants her readers to review the 1st and second chapters ~rolls eyes~

**Halo:** Thank you Sa- Hey! Why'd you roll your eyes at me?!

**Sasuke: **On with the story. ~Sits down at computer and starts typing~

**Halo: **Hey, that's my line!! ~shoves Sasuke off the chair~ And I'M typing the story, dammit!!!!

Black Blood: Chapter 2

Feeling something was wrong Sasuke headed back to school the next day worried. "That boy, Nayru…I wonder how his home is…" Sasuke recalled the faint scar on Nayru's collarbone. It was very wild looking. 'Probably cut with a dull knife…' Sasuke arrived at school. He saw that Nayru's motorcycle was there, so he went to the main office.

"Could you tell me where the school nurse is?" Nayru asked the secretary. He looked rather tired, the way that he was gripping the edge of the desk.

"Sure. He's right down that hallway, first door on the left." The secretary said. "Thanks." Nayru turned around and nearly ran into Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, concerned. Nayru eyes widened. "I'm fine. I just wanted to ask the nurse something." He tried to get out of the office, but Sasuke blocked his way. Nayru growled, which Sasuke hadn't expected. He took a step back as Nayru's anger seemed to solidify in the air.

"Get out of my way or you will get hurt." Nayru said slowly and through clenched teeth.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not in the happiest of moods. Now move, you're beginning to get on my nerves." When Sasuke didn't move, Nayru pushed him out of the way and headed to the nurse's office. Sasuke followed.

"Why aren't you in the best of moods? You just transferred yesterday."

"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?!" Nayru snapped back. Sasuke blinked in shock. "Wow. Something must really be wrong at home for you to be acting like this…" He then narrowed his eyes at Nayru's face. Nayru's expression changed to one of sudden confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke took a step closer and grabbed Nayru's chin, sharply pulling his face upward. "What happened to your face?"

"O-oh, I got into a fight with my brother…" Nayru partially lied. He did end up fighting with Pyro after Hideki was finished with him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, then he let go of Nayru's chin. "Let's go. We're gonna be late for class if we don't get going soon." Nayru glared at him and rubbed his chin.

Their first class today was Kakashi's combat class. When the pair arrived, everyone looked at Nayru and began to whisper to each other. Nayru narrowed his eyes and growled. Sasuke then asked "What's the problem?"

A boy with short spiky black hair and 2 red triangles on his cheeks snorted. "No problem, boss. Just admirin' your new girlfriend." The class burst into laughter.

"Your mother didn't say that when she saw my dick last night." Nayru said.

"What?!" The boy stood up as if he was gonna do something. "Say that to my face, newbie!"

Nayru raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you don't remember me from grade school, **Kiba**." Nayru growled the name with concentrated venom. Just then, Kakashi shows up.

"Oh, I see we have a new student who doesn't know the rules yet." Kakashi focuses on Nayru with his visible eye, glaring at him. Nayru glared right back. Eventually, Kakashi looked away from the intensity of Nayru's glare. "What's your name, imbecile?"

Ignoring the insult, Nayru said, "Nayru Hayabusa, **sir**." He cocked his head and saluted while rolling his eyes. "Alright, smartass, you can sit next to Sasuke. He'll tell you what you've missed, particularly in the combat part of the class." Kakashi said, glaring at Nayru.

"Whatever you say, General Hatake." Said Nayru sarcastically. He cracked his knuckles in three different places out of anger.

"Come on, sit down." Sasuke pulled the bottom of Nayru's shirt so that he could sit down. "You don't want to get on Kakashi's bad side. He's been known to kill students." Sasuke whispered in Nayru's ear.

Nayru looked at him in disbelief. "I've had a gun to my head before. Trust me, I have no reason to be scared of him."

Sasuke blinked twice as Nayru's words circulated in his brain. 'Just what does he go through every day?' Sasuke thought as class started.

"Today we will be learning about the weapons known as Sai." Kakashi said, actually pulling out a pair of the weapons. Nayru looked up and instantly knew who sai Kakashi was holding is.

"Taki…" Nayru muttered. A wave of memories flooded Nayru's mind.

_Flashback_

"_Nayru, come here so I can teach you how to use these." Said Taki. Nayru came running. He quickly put his long hair in a ponytail, although some fell in front of his eyes stubbornly._

"_Yes, mom?" Nayru looked eager to learn how to use a new weapon. Taki smiled and passed Nayru a pair of what looked like three-pronged swords._

_Nayru frowned in confusion. "Mama, what are these called?" He held one up, his hand automatically adjusting to hold it correctly. _

"_They are called sai. I'm giving you mine to keep. Use them well."_

_End Flashback_

"Those are my mother's." Nayru muttered. Anger shot up his spine like a bullet from a Desert Eagle. Nayru raised his hand to get Kakashi's attention.

"What do you want, Hayabusa?" He glared at Nayru for interrupting his lecture.

"I just wanted to know if you know who those sai belong to." Nayru said. It was incredibly hard to control his voice.

"They belong to the famous kunoichi Taki. But why do you care?"

Nayru growled. "Because she's my mother and she gave those to me. So how in the hell did you get them?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You're mother? She lived about 890 years ago. How could she be your mother unless you're a vampire?"

"890 years?" Nayru repeated. He raised his left eyebrow, a loud growl coming from his chest. "Maybe I am a vampire." He looked up at Kakashi with his suddenly black eyes.

"How so? Just because your eyes changed color doesn't mean you are a vampire."

"Then explain to me why my mother is 890 years old." Nayru's black eyes narrowed dangerously.

"…Well, I honestly have no explanation for why you think an 890 year old woman is your mother. Probably the drugs getting to your brain."

The whole class laughed. One boy said, "Junkie!" and threw a pencil at Nayru. Nayru turned around and caught the pencil. He smirked and threw it with deadly accuracy at the edge of the boy's hand that was resting on the desk. The boy luckily moved his hand just in time to avoid getting stabbed with the pencil. Nayru looked surprised for a second. 'I can do that?' he thought. He looked up at the boy, who was staring at Nayru as though he had tried to kill him.

"Nayru, what did you just do?" Sasuke asked. Nayru looked at him, slightly bewildered.

"I don't-" He broke off when a phone with the ringtone, "Falling Away From Me" by Korn began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, Nayru's face visibly whitened as though he had seen a ghost. "H-Hello?" Nayru looked terrified as he heard the other person speaking. "I'm at school, I can't come now." When he stopped breathing Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to come get me then." With that Nayru hung up the phone. He still wasn't really breathing.

Sasuke scrutinized Nayru's face carefully. 'He must be really scared of that person that was on the other line. But why?' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when Nayru suddenly turned around and left out the room.

"Hey, get back in here!" Kakashi yelled, running after Nayru. Sasuke, along with the rest of the class, followed. Nayru was too fast for Kakashi. He turned a corner so fast that he would have broke his neck if he fell. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, making Kakashi run into him.

"What the hell is your problem?! Wh-" Kakashi stopped when he looked up. Nayru was standing, shivering in fear, in front of the statue of the King of vampires, Lestat.

"Nayru, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

At first Nayru didn't answer. He just took a step toward the statue before saying, "I don't know." His voice did not sound the same. It sounded really hollow as though he was possessed by something. He placed a hand on the throne which Lestat sat on. Nayru's eyes widened and he grabbed his head with the other hand.

_My son…_

Nayru moved his hand off the statue. His eyes had turned dark and he tilted his head as more memories flickered through his mind very fast. Most of them were disturbing. He smiled and turned around. Everyone thought that they had seen Lestat. Nayru smiled again and walked away.

"…What in the blue hell just happened?" Kiba asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he knows the King…" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at him skeptically. "I doubt that. He couldn't be related to Lestat, he's too weak." said Kiba. Sasuke watched Nayru suddenly stop. Then Sasuke felt it. An evil aura so thick that he was scared to even breathe. Nayru glanced over his shoulder at them and he growled loudly before disappearing in a mass of purple and reddish black flames.

_In Tsunade's office…_

"You said what now?!" Tsunade was bewildered. She never heard of such a thing happening before. 'He must be starting to get his memories back. This is really bad! He can't get them back, not now!' Tsunade then saw Nayru standing right outside her office window. She dropped the phone as he came in.

"What...are you?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you even if I knew." Nayru said smiling. Then he collapsed and started shaking as if he were having a seizure, which he was.

"Oh my god, Kinimaro!!!" Tsunade yelled. The school nurse along with most of the staff ran into her office to help sustain Nayru.

Kinimaro went to grab Nayru's arm when he started to shake very violently. Three other teachers had to hold him down just so that Kinimaro could give him the drug that will control his seizures.

When Nayru finally was lying still on the floor with his eyes partially crossed, Kinimaro and the other teachers let him go. "He will be fine for a few weeks. If he starts again, I'll give him a stronger dose." He watched as Nayru shook slightly from the medicine going through his system.

"When do you think he will wake up?"

"Probably in the next hour or so. It depends on his willingness to do so."

Sasuke came in about 20 minutes later. "How is he?"

Tsunade hesitated before answering. "He's still shaking and his breathing is labored. I don't know if that medicine is helping him like it should." Sasuke went over to Nayru and watched him tossing and turning. It sounded like he was moaning in pain as well.

"Ngh, no, get away from me…" Nayru muttered in his sleep. Then he stopped moving.

"What in the world?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade. Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Nayru shot up straight, screaming loudly and making Sasuke and Tsunade jump. Sasuke knelt next to Nayru and grabbed his shoulders, slightly shaking him. "Nayru, what's wrong? What is it-"

"He's coming." Nayru's eyes shifted in and out of focus. Sasuke frowned and looked to Tsunade for help, but she just shrugged again. "Who's coming?" Sasuke asked.

"My father…along with the rest of my siblings." Nayru slowly turned to face Sasuke. One eye was golden hazel and the other was a dark brown.

"Is…that your natural eye color?" Sasuke asked. Nayru nodded. "How soon is your father coming?"

"I'm not sure. But I know for a fact that he is coming." He looked at the clock and nearly panicked. "I have to go home before he kills me!!" Nayru tried to get up, but Sasuke grabbed his arm. Nayru tried to pull away. "Sasuke, I have to go home!!"

"Go home? What kind of home has you coming to school beat up? Huh?" Sasuke said bringing Nayru closer to him.

Nayru shook his head, but his eyes said something else. "He'll kill me if I don't go-"

"You just had a seizure. How the hell are you going to ride your motorcylce when you can't even think straight?" Sasuke asked angrily. Nayru growled dangerously.

"Look, you two stop arguing already. Obviously, someone is going to try and kill Nayru if he doesn't go home, but he just had a seizure… Tell you what, I'll take you home myself so that nothing happens to you." Tsunade said sternly. Nayru bit his lip and looked between Sasuke and Tsunade.

"You're both crazy. I can't put you guys in danger for me." Nayru got up and headed towards the door. Sasuke grabbed his arm tightly. "Sasuke, let go of my arm!" Nayru tried to pull his arm out of Sasuke's grip.

"Look, I won't let you get hurt by anyone."

"You're hurting me. Now, let go." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, then let go. Nayru rubbed his arm, a fearful look twisting his features, but still managing to smile anyway. "I'll be back. I promise."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if those words were going to be the last he heard from Nayru for a very long time.

Nayru had arrived safely home, but he was far from safe when Hideki pulled up in the driveway.

"Where the hell were you?! You made me have to go pick up the check myself!" Nayru glared at his stepfather. A slowly building bloodlust was driving him crazy. He climbed off his bike and parked it by the side of the garage. His stepfather got out of the car.

"Get in the house now. You should have came when I called you the first time." he pushed Nayru inside. It took all of Nayru's control to keep himself from hitting Hideki. "Dad, I had a seizure and was being held against my will. I couldn't leave exactly when you- ugh!!" Hideki had punched him across his face.

"So having a seizure gives a fucking crack addict the right to talk back?" Nayru chuckled and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "Since you're the one who made me the addict, I would say that I can talk to you anyway I want." This earned Nayru 4 kicks in his ribs. He coughed up blood, pretending to be really hurt so that he couldn't get up. Hideki came for more when Nayru, with rage to serve as his strength, grabbed his ankle and pulled Hideki down. Then he just kept hitting him with no intention of stopping until his twin Pyro had to pull him off of Hideki.

"No, put me down Pyro. I swear to God, I'm going to fucking KILL HIM!!!" Nayru yelled in fury, violently trying to get away from his twin.

"It's not worth you going back to jail" Pyro said. He looked at his brother's knuckles and saw that they were covered in blood. He put Nayru down. "Well, you sure fucked things up for yourself. Hideki's gonna press charges-"

"Pyro, I really don't give a fuck what he does. If I get in jail then I'll be happy. At least someone else, like you, can finally understand what it means to be held and fucked relentlessly, or to be beaten and starved for absolutely nothing." Pyro looked taken aback. Then he grabbed Nayru's throat and slammed him against the wall. "Take that back." Pyro's voice was seductively low in Nayru's ear.

"I'm not taking anything-mmmph!" Nayru's words were cut off by Pyro's lips on his own. He automatically parted his lips and Pyro's tongue slid between his teeth and ravaged his mouth. Nayru moaned and twisted, slamming Pyro on the wall without breaking the kiss. They continued kissing until they ran out of breath. They broke apart, panting slightly. Nayru licked his slightly bleeding lip.

"You know I'll bit your lip off if you don't take that back." Pyro said smiling (he's very serious people .)

Nayru came closer. "Why don't you fuck me instead? You know, drive me crazy like you did after I was raped for the third time...."

"...I'll think about it." Pyro then walked away, leaving Nayru in the hallway flustered and horny as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo: ** Back again, fellow readers! I finally have my own computer and I now have time on my hands to write more of Black Blood. So for the fans out there, I'm sorry for the long wait, school is a little hectic and been busy at home.

**Sasuke: **That doesn't mean that you couldn't find time to type up my smut fest with Nairu

**Nairu: **~blushes~ Please don't make the whole story about something as vulgar as that-

**Sasuke: ** Ironically, you say it's vulgar and yet you love it when I hold you down like you're crazy.

**Nairu: **…You know, I should just kick you in the balls right about now.

**Halo: ** Anyway, I don't own anything except for my own created characters and their large orgies they normally have with each other. ~sniggers when Nairu glares at her~

**Nairu: **By the way, Halo is changing the spelling of my name so that it can benefit her when she tries to write in Japanese. (and so that there are no copyright issues with the makers of the legend of Zelda: ocarina of time)

**Halo: **At least I try to! ~puts head down and starts fake-crying~

**Black Blood: Chapter 3**

Sasuke stood still a little shocked at how things had gone. Tsunade, also shocked, jumped when the phone rang. "Hello...Yes, he's a new student here, wait a second." Sasuke looked up when Tsunade paused. She looked very angry and fearful at the same time. "Facing 10 years for attempted murder? Yes, I… I understand." she hung up the phone and watched Sasuke with a grave face.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"From what I hear, Nairu tried to murder his stepfather. I didn't get a reason why, but I have reason to believe that Nairu had some built up feelings and they exploded from a conflict."

"You have a point. But how do we prove it if no one else was there to see it?" Sasuke asked. Just then his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sasuke." It was Nairu. He sounded like he just ran a 500 mile race.

"Nairu, what the hell is going on?!" Sasuke yelled. He heard Nairu breath in sharply at being yelled at.

"I just got tired of my dad abusing me. But I'm the one who goes to jail. It's really a bunch of bullshit and lies." Sasuke frowned at the fearful tone in Nairu's voice.

"Are you afraid of me?" There was a long pause.

"…Look, I'm not obligated to talk about that right now. But I do need you and Lady Tsunade to come down to the station-"

"For what? To interrogate you? I don't think so."

"…Fuck it. I'll just call my stepfather and let him lie his way out of jail once again. Then as soon as I get out, let him strap me down to the bed and rape me over and over again until I call him 'Master'." Sasuke's face whitened. "Hello? Are you coming or not?" Nairu asked in a cold voice.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "I'll come." Then the line cut off.

"What's with the face? What did he say?" Tsunade looked up.

Sasuke blinked, not answering. Tsunade frowned. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes? Oh, we need to go to the jail that Nairu is being held. I think the police need us to help them get some answers out of him."

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow. "We need to go down there? Just to get some answers out of Nairu for the lazy police?"

"I don't like the idea either, but we have to go. If we can find enough information to help Nairu…" Sasuke broke off. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number that Nairu had called from.

"I think he's in Day walker territory, so we might be able to go with no problems." Sasuke said, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go then."

_**At the jail…**_

Nairu glared at the policeman that had hit him across the face, stepfather's orders only.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Why did you assault your father?" Nairu spat something dark on the floor.

"Hideki is not my father and he never will be. I kept punching him because of the past 11 years of constant abuse I have to deal with from him."

The policeman sighed in frustration. "We are getting nowhere with this kid…" he muttered. He looked at Nairu, who was now glaring at him as though he was ready to kill him.

"What's going on?" The policeman turned around. Standing in the doorway with another policeman, was Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Thank God you two are here. We can't get anything out of him. Maybe you can get something out of him." The policeman sighed in relief. 'I get to take a break from this brat. Lord knows he's tough to crack.'

Nairu looked at Sasuke, hoping that he would understand what's happening here. Sasuke looked up at Nairu. He glared at him for making him come all the way out here.

"You know you owe me, right?" Sasuke whispered in Nairu's ear before he sat down. Nairu blinked, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk.

"Yep. I'll just let the IOU's add up for a while." Nairu moved his arms a little, but to no avail; he was literally chained to the chair.

Tsunade sat next to Sasuke and Sasuke was in front of Nairu. "I heard you mention something about being abused for 11 years. Would you elaborate on that?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke looked at her with a look that said that-was-too-blunt.

Nairu didn't meet her eyes when she asked that question. "…Well, I guess I should start by telling you about my parents getting divorced."

Sasuke watched Nairu's face carefully. A muscle in Nairu jaw contracted as Nairu grinded his teeth together as if he were trying to keep from screaming in pain.

"You don't have to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable. But can you tell me why your stepfather abused you?" Sasuke said.

Nairu hesitated. "He first hit me when I…" Nairu broke off, looking infuriated. "He hit me when I said that I don't trust him. He even had the nerve to say that kids like me shouldn't be on this earth." Tsunade and Sasuke shared a look of confusion.

"Kids like you? What did he mean by that?"

"He was talking about me being gothic. But he lied about my sexuality. Accusing me of being gay when I was straight…" Nairu muttered. Sasuke barely heard him though. Sasuke looked at Nairu's eyes.

"He…tortures you…doesn't he?" As soon as Nairu looked up, Sasuke knew what the answer was. Just the hidden pain in his eyes was confirmation. "I think I have enough to get you out. Do you have anyone who witnessed…anything in the house?"

"Yes, but my mother loves the fucking bastard, my twin rapes me for fun, and my little sister and brothers will be too scared of Hideki to say anything-"

"What about your older brother? What's his name, Kori?"

Nairu almost smiled. "Can't find him. He left the house after Hideki tried to get him and me to have sex in front of a live audience for money. I didn't have a choice in the matter, but Kori had the option of leaving. Hideki didn't tell him what would happen to me after he left though. Hideki…" Nairu suddenly stopped talking, looking directly at the two way mirror in horror.

"Nairu what's-"

Nairu started to struggle to get out of the chains so much to the point that he broke them. But before he could get to the door, Sasuke grabbed him.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Nairu kicked his legs and twisted violently. "Wait, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke asked. Nairu stopped kicking, but he didn't stop moving.

"My stepfather is behind that mirror, just let me go." Just then guards came in with stun guns turned on. One guard aimed his stun gun dangerously close to Nairu's throat.

"Hideki wants to see both of you. The lady stays here." The guard smiled wickedly

"You'll have to fight me-"

"We'll go." Sasuke cut her off. Tsunade looked at him in disbelief.

"You do know he could kill you if you witness anything, right?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Sasuke said. Nairu shook his head.

"I can't let you-"

"I said I'm willing to die. Even if you don't like it. Trust me, I'm crazy enough to kill myself if I wanted to." Nairu sighed in frustration, but he was shaking with fear. Sasuke stood next to him.

"Let's go." said one of the guards. He pushed Nairu hard towards the door. Sasuke and Nairu followed the guards down the hallway of the police station until they reached a soundproof room. Nairu stopped walking, making Sasuke bump into him. "I'm not going in there." he said.

"You don't have a choice." The guard pushed Nairu into the room. For some reason, there was a bed in the room. The guard holding Nairu chuckled in a dark, evil way that sent chills up Nairu and Sasuke's spines.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite toy." said a sickeningly sweet voice. Nairu closed his eyes, probably wishing he wasn't here. Hideki walked in, his face bandaged from the damage that Nairu had done. Pyro was there too. He looked at Nairu with a sad face, while narrowing his eyes cautiously. "I see you're in good condition. Have you been taking care of yourself for once?" Hideki asked, narrowing his visible eye at Nairu.

"Yes, I have been taking care of myself. Not that it's any of your business what I do-"

"Seeing as I'm your legal stepfather, I'd say it is my business." Hideki took a step toward Nairu and grabbed his chin. Nairu breathed in sharply. But Hideki smiled and said, "I'll have fun with you later. There someone else I want to play with." Hideki's eyes travelled to Sasuke.

Nairu looked between Sasuke and Hideki. "No, not him, please-"

**SLAP!!!** Nairu collapsed from a hard slap across the face from Hideki. Sasuke growled, but when Hideki turned around, Sasuke began to hyperventilate.

"Sorry for the little interruption." He licked the side of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke repressed a moan, seeing as his neck was very sensitive. Hideki licked his lips and grabbed Sasuke. "Pyro, I want you to join in on the fun too." Pyro hesitated, and then began walking behind Hideki.

Sasuke was thrown onto the bed. He tried to get up and one guard grabbed his arms. Another tried to grab his legs, but Sasuke kicked the second guard. Hideki sighed and grabbed both of Sasuke's legs and tied them down. Sasuke tried fruitlessly to escape.

Hideki smiled and turned to Pyro. "I get to have fun with both of you." He stroked the side of Pyro's face. Pyro held back a whimper 'Nairu, please wake up. Please!' he thought as Hideki ripped open his shirt. Sasuke watched in horror. "What are you going to do to him?"

"The same thing I've been doing to Nairu. Only it's better because Pyro here is a virgin." Hideki smirked, running a hand over Pyro's pale skin. With a sudden burst of strength, Hideki pushed Pyro onto the floor. Hideki crawled over Pyro and began licking his chest. Pyro began moaning involuntary when Hideki came near his neck. Sasuke widened his eyes and began thrashing against his restraints.

"Let me go! Please!" Sasuke nearly threw one of the guards. Hideki growled angrily and held a knife to Sasuke's throat.

"If you don't **shut up,** I'll cut out your vocal cords and tie up your wrists with them." Sasuke stopped moving and glared at Hideki. "That's a good boy. Now I can get back to my dinner."

Pyro, who had been lying on the floor still, tried to crawl away, but Hideki caught him by the ankle.

"It seems like you really like to make me angry, Pyro." Hideki hovered over Pyro, smiling evilly. Pyro lay completely still as Hideki ran a hand down his torso. When he reached the hem of Pyro's pants, Pyro's eyes widened and he arched his back. Hideki raised an eyebrow. At the same time, he pulled started to pull down Pyro's pants. But a hand suddenly gripped Hideki's forearm with enough force to break Hideki's arm in three places. Nairu wasn't looking at him, but Sasuke could see that Nairu's honey eyes had changed to a dark blood red.

"Did you really think that you were going to be able to defile my twin while I'm still alive? Heh heh…" Nairu smiled and then twisted Hideki's arm, breaking the arm even further. Hideki yelled out in pain. He tried to pull his arm out of Nairu's grip, but Nairu was too strong. Nairu pulled Hideki up by his wrist, nearly breaking that as well. Pyro scurried backward, holding together his ripped shirt. Nairu smiled as he looked Hideki over, wondering what to do to him next. "I wonder…should I kill you now or later?" Nairu asked, tilting his head. Hideki turned white.

"Nairu…please don't kill him." Pyro said in a small voice. Nairu looked at him with his red eyes. And then he sighed. "Well, you're right, Py. I'm in too much of a good mood to kill anyone at the moment." He dropped Hideki. Nairu looked him over again and then kicked Hideki hard in the stomach.

"Nairu!" Pyro stood up, his arms crossed. Nairu turned around innocently.

"What? I only tapped him with my foot…hard." Pyro sighed, and then looked toward Sasuke. Sasuke had an eyebrow raised and he looked directly at Nairu.

"Is he bipolar?" Sasuke asked Pyro. Pyro blinked. "Yes, he is. Why do you want to know?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. He looked at Nairu, who was now staring at Sasuke and Pyro with a lustful look in his eyes.

"We… I should wait until we go home. Too many kids with their ears open." Nairu licked his lips, his eyes turning a brighter red.

"...I don't even want to know what you're talking about." Sasuke shook his head and turned around to walk out the door. When he opened the door, Tsunade was standing there, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Why did you leave me in there by myself?!" she yelled as Sasuke walked by holding his ear.

"I told you I was going with Nairu. I had my reasons-"

"Yeah, like the fact that you're in love with him." Tsunade said as Nairu and Pyro came out the room. Nairu looked up at Sasuke, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What are you two talking about?" Nairu purposefully wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, making Sasuke blush an even brighter red.

"N-nothing at all." Sasuke said all too quickly. Nairu smiled, gently touching Sasuke's shoulder. Pyro smirked slightly, still holding his shirt closed tightly.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Nairu turned around, bewildered. Hideki stood there, holding his broken arm and smiling darkly. "I hope you don't think you get off that easy. You're still under arrest, you know."

Sasuke laughed. "And I'm his lawyer, so I don't think you should underestimate him in your case." Hideki's smile faltered.

"You really think you can just leave? You already know what's going to happen to your other siblings if you leave, Nairu-"

"You forget that I can testify against you in that case."

Hideki smirked. "They won't believe you. You're known for abusing drugs to the point where you'd use them right before you testify."

"I have evidence of being clean for 8 months." Nairu said. Pyro shifted his eyes downward. 'If only I wasn't a coward, I would be able to stand up to Dad like Nairu…' Pyro thought in jealousy. He turned around and walked out, feeling anger rise up in his chest. Nairu noticed and he stopped him.

"Hey, what's wrong-"

"Just leave me alone." Pyro said, pushing Nairu out of the way. Nairu looked at Sasuke.

"What's stuck up his ass? I didn't do anything to him…" Nairu asked. Sasuke looked at Hideki and said, "Let's go before he tries to say something stupid."

"I can't go back home-"

"Then you can live with me. I don't live with my parents, so you're free to come." Nairu blinked. Then he smiled and gave Sasuke a very tight, rib-crushing hug. Sasuke was a little surprised; being that Nairu was skinnier and shorter.

"Of course I'll stay with you. It gets boring when I'm not at school."

"It's a done deal then." Sasuke smirked to himself. 'I get to have him to myself…heh-heh…' Sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo: **Hey guys! I'm am ultra mega whipped cream sorry that I haven't uploaded in sooo long. I've had what writers fear most: Writer's Block. But I'm running strong now and hopefully I can even get in a lemon within the next few chapters

**Nairu: ** As everyone knows, Halo does not own Naruto or any other anime, manga, video games, TV shows, movies or other people's stories that she may have gotten ideas from.

**Halo: ** Thank you, but I was going to do that. Let's get to the story folks!

Black Blood Chapter 4

Sakura was up very early this morning. She was planning on trying another bout of getting Sasuke to ask her out. Then again, she did this everyday. It's just that she felt that she had to try even more harder, seeing as the new student, Nairu, had caught Sasuke's eye, and she didn't like that at all.

"Who does he think he is, taking my Sasuke-kun away from me? I'll show him that that boy can't be trusted." Sakura said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled evilly, knowing exactly who could help her.

_At Sasuke's house…_

Nairu had finished moving his stuff at around 3 in the morning, and being that he wasn't an early bird, he sleepily glared at Sasuke, who had shaken him awake. Nairu looked at the clock.

"You got me up at 6:30? Doesn't school start at, like, 8 in the morning?" Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Yes, but I just wanted to have you to myself…" Sasuke said as he climbed over Nairu. Nairu turned a deep red.

"W-what are you talking-"Nairu was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against his own. He gasped out of shock and Sasuke slipped his tongue in and kissed Nairu even deeper. Nairu pushed him away and said, "When did this side of you come out? Are you trying to eat me like some kind of beast in human form?" Sasuke smirked, leaning close to Nairu. "Maybe I am." Nairu leaned back, but Sasuke placed his hands on both sides of Nairu's hips and leaned forward, tenderly kissing Nairu's lips as a token of apology.

Nairu blushed, but fear gripped his heart and he began to tremble. Sasuke frowned in confusion. "What's wrong? Am I moving too fast for you?" Nairu immediately shook his head.

"It's not like that at all. It's just something that I've feared since I was a kid…" Nairu bit his lip. Sasuke pouted, smiling when Nairu laughed.

"It's not like I want exactly what you may be thinking…but I do like you." Sasuke said into Nairu's lips. Nairu shivered at the sensation of Sasuke's lips on his own.

"I'm going to jump in the shower now…" Nairu got up and went in the bathroom. He poked his head back out and added, "And don't try peek either." Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a look on his face that spelled "try me". In the bathroom, Nairu took off his shirt and looked over his chest in the mirror. Various scars and burns ran across his arms, but Nairu had always wondered why his chest never seemed to scar like his arms did. There were four gunshot wounds, but that was it. Nairu chuckled to himself. 'I'm lucky to even be here…' he thought. Nairu reached into his pocket and pulled out his i-Pod. Seeing that Sasuke had the portable speakers, Nairu placed his i-Pod in it and played Black by Sevendust, knowing it might just annoy Sasuke. Setting the i-Pod to play all of his rock songs, Nairu jumped in the shower.

Sasuke was indeed annoyed, but only because it was so loud early in the morning. He got up and got dressed. He had already taken his shower earlier in the morning. Twenty minutes later, Nairu came out the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants, his towel on his shoulders. Sasuke stared, taking in Nairu's lean body. Nairu looked up and blushed a furious red.

"W-What are you staring at?" he yelled, throwing the towel at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, and then started laughing. "That's not funny. I hate it when guys stare at me like that…" Nairu said, pouting cutely. Sasuke stopped laughing.

"One thing I didn't notice was the scars on your arms." Nairu blinked, and then looked away. "I really don't like talking about them." Sasuke watched Nairu's movements and noticed that he was very tense. Sasuke walked up to Nairu and grabbed him in a tight hug. Nairu dropped the shirt he had in his hand out of shock.

"What? What are you doing?" Nairu tried to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. If you do, I'll give you your own room." Sasuke said. Nairu shivered at the thought of being in his own room and he gripped Sasuke tight, surprising Sasuke.

"I can't stand the thought of being in a room by myself." Nairu spoke very low and fast. Sasuke had difficulty hearing him.

"…So are we going to go to school or what?" Sasuke asked. Nairu smiled. "So sorry to keep you waiting. I thought you wanted to have me to yourself. Was I wrong?" Nairu smirked evilly, but Sasuke kept his ground.

"Let's go. I want to see what everyone will think about…" Sasuke let the sentence hang. Nairu sighed in frustration and got up to put on the shirt he had dropped earlier. "You sure like tight black shirts, huh?" Nairu paused, his shirt halfway on.

"Black is my favorite color…but don't think that I'm emo or gothic just because I wear black all the time."

Sasuke smirked. "Funny that you mention gothic and you're staring one right in the face." Nairu's jaw dropped in shock. Sasuke chuckled darkly at Nairu.

"Y-you're gothic?"

"The correct term would be emo for my case." Sasuke got back up and wrapped his arms around Nairu's waist. This time Nairu smiled and swung his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Are you really emo? Or are you just emo around other people?" Nairu said his lips dangerously close to Sasuke's.

"Let me think…Yeah, just around other people." Sasuke smirked, and then kissed Nairu's soft lips. Nairu looked at the clock as Sasuke's lips began to move to his neck.

"Sasuke, we got to go. We'll be late if we don't leave now." Sasuke groaned in disagreement.

"Alright, just one second…" He pulled Nairu's shirt a little to expose his shoulder and placed a hickey on the sensitive skin between Nairu's neck and shoulder. Nairu turned deep red, as it was a very sensitive spot. Sasuke lifted his head, smiling like Christmas had come early. "I think I'm addicted to you…"

"Oh, so I'm you're drug now?"

"More like my own brand of…candy." Sasuke raised one eyebrow as a hint. Nairu understood immediately.

"That's nasty, Sasuke." Nairu shook his head and grabbed his Jack Skeleton book bag. Pausing for a second, Nairu asked, "Are you driving?"

Sasuke jingled his keys as a reminder. Nairu nodded. "I know a faster way there if you let me drive…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in mock wariness. "As if I'll let you drive my car when we just met 3 days ago… I'm kidding. Here, take the keys." Sasuke tossed Nairu the keys, thinking he wouldn't catch them. Nairu purposely let the keys fall almost to the ground before he caught them with his fast reflexes. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his normal black book bag. When they got in the car, Nairu cast a wary eye on Sasuke.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Nairu shook his head.

"Just wondering if you like fast and dangerous driving…" Sasuke just gave a long look that said "just go ahead". Nairu started the car and smirked as he felt a shiver from the rumbling of the engine. He then backed out of the parking lot.

"Sasuke, what time is it?"

Sasuke looked at his watch. "About 7:30… school starts in at least 15 minutes."

"I'll get us there in 5…" With that, Nairu sped off at 50 mph and their speed increased. Sasuke looked at Nairu out of curiosity and saw how focused he was on the road. They turned left and everyone scattered out of the street. Nairu braked smoothly and they were there at the school, in at least 3 minutes. Nairu smirked.

"This is a pretty fast car, just not as fast as my bike." Sasuke shook his head.

"You really think that your bike is faster than my car?" Nairu cocked his head in thought.

"Yes…but only because my bike can cut sharper corners." Sasuke frowned.

"But you didn't turn a sharp corner…"

"Just because I didn't turn a sharp corner does not mean that I can't figure how a car turns just from a normal turn. I've been driving long enough to know how a car turns whether it's a sharp turn or a regular turn." Nairu glanced sideways at Sasuke to see his face. Sasuke looked slightly confused. Nairu rolled his eyes.

"Just how long have you been driving? Are you part of some underground racing league or something?"

"…12 years for the first question and I'm not obligated to answer the second question." Nairu then leaned closer. "But if you can think of a way to convince me to tell you…"

Sasuke panted slightly as he suddenly began to feel very hot. "We should go now…before we're late…" Nairu smirked and got out of the car first. As he suspected, everyone looked at him with and odd expression on their faces.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke-kun's car? Why is that new boy getting out of the driver's side?"

"You don't think Sasuke has fallen for that guy?"

Nairu smirked even more. He knew what was being said, not that he really cared what anyone thought. 'I wonder if I should kiss him in front of everyone…nah, that'll be too much for people.' Sasuke stepped out of the car and glared at everyone. The girls squealed with delight, making Nairu cringe from the shrilliness of their voices. The guys scoffed and turned away, carrying on with what they were doing. Sasuke then turned to Nairu and smiled at him.

"Let's go inside. We have music first."

Nairu lips twitched as if he were trying not to smile, but it failed. "Good. There was something I wanted to try…" An eviler smile graced his features, strangely making him look like a vampire.

Sasuke shivered, even though he was a vampire himself, that smile was creepy enough to make him wary of Nairu's sanity.

_In music class…_

Anko pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration, seeing as none of her students got what she meant by trying to make music of a genre that they find different or challenging. She looked up when Nairu and Sasuke and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, students that understand what the hell music is."

Nairu smirked, pulling out his favorite black notebook. He pulled out one of the papers, but before he could hand them to Anko, he dropped them and doubled over in pain.

Sasuke grabbed him before he lost his balance. "Nairu, what's wrong?" Nairu didn't answer. Instead, he paled and ran out of the room. Sasuke followed close behind him and wondered why he ran into the bathroom. He ran in to see Nairu hurling into the toilet. Nairu slumped against the stall door. Sasuke bent down to Nairu's level. He noticed immediately that there was blood on the floor and on Nairu's lips. "Nairu, what's going on?" Nairu looked up at him with blood red eyes. He shook his head, and made an attempt to get up, but Sasuke stopped him.

"I can't let you strain yourself…" He trailed off, feeling some presence inside of Nairu. "No way…" He stood up and picked Nairu up bridal style. Nairu, bewildered, twisted and almost fell out of Sasuke's arms.

"What…" Before he could say anything, Sasuke was running. He stopped in front of the nurse's office. He kicked the door open and walked in. A young man with long white hair and green eyes with red rings around them looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"I need you to tell me if it's possible to get guys pregnant." The nurse blinked a couple of times before frowning.

"I'm not sure what you mean exactly…"

"Kimimaro, this is a serious issue. Nairu just started throwing up blood-"

Kimimaro held up a hand to silence Sasuke. Kimimaro looked at Nairu's eyes. "You do know that he has vampire traits, am I right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had suspected something was up, but denied it all together. Nairu shifted and Sasuke sat him down on the bed next to Kimimaro.

"There is one thing that I'm sure Nairu here wants to tell us so that we can figure out what is going on." Kimimaro looked Nairu in the eye.

Nairu gulped. "Well…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo: **Hello guys. Haven't been feelin like writin for sometime…but I recently have been getting the mood to write some more chapters. I'll be posting some polls to maybe get more ideas from you guys that are reading my story. Don't worry. I'm not stopping this story yet and I don't plan on stopping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other stuff that will pop up in this story.

"Well," Nairu broke off, looking between Sasuke and Kimimaro. He sighed and continued. "I… I'm more than one species, to start…" Sasuke blinked a couple of times as it sunk in.

"Wait just one second…" Sasuke frowned. He narrowed his eyes at Nairu. "…You mean to tell me that you aren't human?"

"…I'm part human, mixed with a lot of everything else." Nairu smiled very little, as if he were trying not to laugh.

"I don't see this as a laughing matter." Sasuke growled. Nairu growled also.

Kimimaro snapped his fingers in front of their faces to catch their attention. "Could we keep things civil?"

"How can we keep things civil when one of us is basically an animal?" Sasuke sneered. Nairu snarled, his small but sharp fangs showing.

"If I am an animal, I probably would get away with ripping you TO PIECES!" Nairu lunged at Sasuke with sudden anger. Sasuke, not expecting that, was tackled to the ground, Nairu's slim fingers wrapped around his neck tightly. Kimimaro tried to pull Nairu off of Sasuke, but to no avail. Nairu squeezed tighter, smirking as several cracks and Sasuke's desperate gasps for air sounded. Kimimaro finally took a syringe filled with enough tranquilizer to knock out an angry tiger and stabbed it into Nairu's left thigh. Nairu gasped and jumped off of Sasuke, holding his now bleeding leg. He stood up, but he didn't move. His vision was swimming and seemed to be moving in and out. After about a minute, he finally collapsed onto the floor. Sasuke was holding his throat. His face had turned red and his eyes were bloodshot from Nairu squeezing so tight.

"Are you all right?" Kimimaro asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"Well, I've just been choked by some kind of non-human being, but other than that I think I'll be alright." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kimimaro looked down at Nairu. His fangs seemed even longer that they were previously. "Well, I'm pretty sure that he isn't just one species. But that isn't the only thing that he's not one of…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What are you getting at?"

"…" At first Kimimaro didn't know how to answer. He saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes and from the way he was eyeing Kimimaro, he could tell that someone was going to get hurt in some way.

"He is what most would consider a hermaphrodite." Kimimaro nervously glanced at Sasuke's face. He looked shocked and hurt. At that moment a low groaning growl came from Nairu as he sat up and held his head in his hands.

"Ugh, my head feels like…" Nairu stopped as he felt Sasuke's bloodlust. He looked at Sasuke, his eyes changing from golden hazel to almost white from fear. Sasuke, however, kept his cool and asked, "What exactly is your gender?"

"…" Nairu didn't answer, looking slightly confused by his question. "…Did you seriously just ask me what my gender is? Isn't a little too obvious that I'm a guy?" Nairu chuckled to himself, unable to believe what Sasuke just asked him. His chuckle was cut short by Sasuke's hand wrapping itself around the collar of Nairu's shirt tightly and wrenching him upwards. Nairu's breath caught and he tried to breathe, panicking when he couldn't.

"I'm far from laughing. As far as I'm concerned, you're anything but a guy." Nairu closed his eyes, feeling light- headed. Sasuke let him go. Nairu dropped to the floor, gasping for air. His eyes widened and he hurled more blood on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Oh shit. It's gotten worse…" Kimimaro grabbed Nairu and laid him on his back. Nairu tried to talk, but so much blood came up that it made him choke on his words.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked. Kimimaro opened Nairu's shirt and had to stop. Many bruises covered his torso, as if something was ramming his chest from the inside.

"If his is pregnant, the baby is trying to force its way out…" Suddenly a loud crack sounded through the air and Nairu shivered and screamed loudly. Kimimaro picked him up, but almost dropped him when Nairu started to kick his legs in protest. "Sasuke I need your help!" Sasuke grabbed his legs and Nairu got even more violent. In a dark voice he said,

"**Let me go or you'll regret it!" **Sasuke nearly let go, but he held on even though his hands were shaking. Nairu arched his back, nearly rising off the floor completely as he screamed. The pain was getting worse and the cracks sounded louder. Kimimaro pushed Nairu back down and held down his chest as he got out a scalpel. Sasuke looked up in alarm.

"What are you-"

"You really don't think he can deliver babies normally, do you?" Kimimaro asked, not looking up as he made a cut into Nairu's chest.

"…Can he feel that at all?" Sasuke asked. Nairu eyes kept swimming in and out of focus from the pain of the baby literally trying to ram its way out of his chest. Kimimaro shook his head as he continued. He finally finished cutting and before he could grab the baby, Nairu got his arms free and grabbed Kimimaro's arms. Sasuke grabbed Nairu's wrists and pinned them above his head. And Kimimaro grabbed the baby. The baby immediately started crying and Nairu's body went limp under Sasuke.

"Is he supposed to be this still?" Sasuke didn't move from his position in case Nairu suddenly woke up.

"He just passed out, that's all." Kimimaro wrapped the baby in a blanket. "…It's a boy…" Sasuke turned to look at the baby. The baby had reddish purple hair with black streaks and his hazel eyes were mixed with black. Their shape was like Sasuke's but the rest of his face was like Nairu's. The baby looked Sasuke right in the eye and smiled. Sasuke gasped. The baby already had some of his teeth and he had two tiny fangs jutting out his gums. Nairu began to stir. He barely opened his eyes when the baby began whining for him. Kimimaro laid the baby on Nairu. The baby calmed down and Nairu whispered something in another language. Sasuke and Kimimaro shared a look. Nairu smirked. "I said his name in Vampiric."

Sasuke frowned. "You can speak it?"

"Doku uni. (Yes I can)" Nairu said. He looked at the baby. (1) "Yukai inede Kira… Akira Urian." Sasuke blinked. "Akira Urian?"

Nairu smiled. "To be exact, Akira Urian Uchiha." Sasuke smiled as well.

"Well, seeing as you two need to go to school, I'll watch him while you two are at school." Kimimaro said. Sasuke and Nairu nodded in agreement. "Nairu you get some rest. You coughed up a lot of blood.

_In Egypt…_

(2) A boy ran down the roads in to an alleyway. He quickly hid behind the pile of garbage bags and put his hand over his mouth to stay quiet. A group of about 10 men ran past. The boy's red eyes closed in quiet relief. He stood and examined his arm. There were scratches that were bleeding, but they weren't deep. The boy tucked a piece of his long black hair behind his ear and walked the rest of the way back home. "Dad, I'm home!" The boy said. A man stepped into the hallway, his arms folded across his chest. "You're late, Hatori." Unlike his son, this man had pale ivory skin, wavy brown hair and greenish hazel eyes. The man narrowed his eyes. "What have I told you about being late for training?"

Hatori looked down. "It wasn't my fault. I had to take an alternative route to get home."

"…The villagers again?"

"No…and yes. They were grown men this time. I think there were about 30 of them." Hatori flexed his fingers as he walked into his training room with his father.

"…I want you to hit that vase with this bullet." Hatori reached for the bullet, but his dad closed his hand. "With your powers." Hatori looked at the vase. His eyes briefly turned purple as he calculated the exact distance between him and the vase. He looked at the bullet and his eyes turned hazel. It lifted into the air and shot through the vase. He closed his eyes again as a wave of dizziness coursed through him. When he opened his eyes again, they were red once more. His father smirked. "I have one more errand for you." Hatori opened his mouth to retort, but one glare from his father made him stop.

"I need you to get some groceries so that we can eat. In particular I want you to go to Frei first…Our supply of blood is getting low." Hatori bowed and left the field to grab some things from the house. Then he walked the back roads to Frei's house. Frei was a blood supplier for all non humans residing in Egypt. Frei looked up with his pale yellow eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old buddy! How're ya?"

Hatori smirked. "We need more…food. Our supply is nearly diminished."

"Well, what can a man expect from a growing boy?" Frei handed him a bag full of AB blood. "Can't give a teenager baby formula anymore. Soon, you're gonna have to feed from a direct source." Hatori looked down. Frei always made him feel like a little kid sometimes.

"Hey, cheer up. It's not like it's a bad thing to be hungry. I mean come on," Frei pointed to himself. "I haven't gotten laid-male or female- in about 3 months! But I'm not complaining, 'cause you always come visit me." Hatori visibly blushed.

"I-I have to go-" Before Hatori could back up, Frei gently grabbed his arm and tenderly placed a kiss on Hatori's lips. "Have a safe walk." Frei said, winking. Hatori started to walk home when a group of about 5 guys surrounded him. "Well, look at what we have here. The Devil's child with a bag of blood. Off to do some rituals, eh?"

Hatori bitterly smirked. "No, I have to feed the cage of vampire bats that I keep in my room." Off in the distance, there was a blood-curdling scream and then a gunshot. Hatori's sensitive ears told him that it came form Frei's house. He turned to run, but one of the bigger guys grabbed him from behind and threw him on the ground. He swiftly stomped on his chest, leaving Hatori unable to breathe for at least 25 seconds.

"We figured Frei was a traitor to our village, so Chief asked us to exterminate him-"

"Please stop speaking with that fake Italian accent. It's making me sick." Hatori said, sitting up. He looked livid.

The big guy kicked him back down. "Where do you think you're going?" Hatori looked up. He was beginning to panic. He couldn't get up, and he was too angry to use his powers. Another one of the guys bent down and ran a hand up Hatori's chest. Hatori shivered.

"Don't you think he kinda looks like a girl? He'd probably be a good fuck too…" Hatori looked up in alarm. Fear had a grip on him now and he struggled fruitlessly. Every single one of the men started to chuckle darkly. "Let's have fun, shall we?" All the men began ripping Hatori's clothes off. Hatori screamed, but no one came to his aid.

"Why don't I go first?" The big guy was licking his lips. Two of the guys held Hatori down. Big Guy began licking down Hatori's caramel toned chest. Hatori shivered in disgust. However, when Big Guy reached his belly button, he let out a groan. "Looks like he likes it…" The Big Guy dipped his tongue in and out of Hatori's belly button, watching his expression with hungry eyes. Hatori was biting his tongue to stop himself from moaning. Suddenly, all the guys were touching and groping him at the same time. He could not hold back a moan as one of them grabbed his manhood, jerking it slightly. Big Guy soon travelled more south and licked Hatori's entrance. Hatori's body jolted and he screamed for them to stop. But Big Guy thrust himself hard into Hatori. Hatori screamed at the top of his lungs. Big Guy slammed mercilessly into the screaming boy under him, groaning with each hard thrust. Hatori tried to get his wrists free, but a huge wave of pleasure rocked him off course. Then Big Guy hit that same spot and Hatori saw white dots across his vision. Over and over that same spot was stimulated. Hatori's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Big Guy came to his climax. He pulled out and the other four men had their fun with Hatori. When they were finished the all looked down at Hatori. He lay on his side and was still shaking from the force of his and their climaxes. Big Guy spit in his face. "Do us all a favor and die." They then left, laughing as they went. Hatori waited about five minutes before sitting up. His body was shaking so bad that he had difficulty standing up to retrieve his clothes. He slowly walked back to Frei's house. He dropped next to Frei, tears making their way down his face.

"Why did this happen?" He bent down and kissed Frei gently. He sat up and used his fingers to pull out the bullet in Frei's heart. Hatori growled, and then bit his own wrist until the blood flowed freely. He held it into Frei's open mouth and waited. Frei suddenly grabbed Hatori's wrist and fed more hungrily, making Hatori light-headed. But Hatori let him feed more. Frei finally let go and Hatori lay limp next to him, almost completely drained of blood. Hatori couldn't reach the bags of blood above him; He was too weak to even move. Frei finally came to. He looked around, slightly alarmed.

"Why am I…?" He looked down and noticed Hatori, who was nearly unconscious. "Hey buddy, wake up. Hatori!" Hatori smiled weakly.

"That's…the first …time you …ever…said my …name…" Hatori struggled to stay awake. Frei grabbed one of the blood bags and ripped it open with his teeth. He sat Hatori against the wall and fed the blood to him. Hatori felt slightly better after the blood was finished.

"I'll take you home. I might have to start running my operations through your house, if your dad allows it…" Hatori nodded.

"Just explain the situation. I'll explain about…us." Frei made a face. Hatori didn't miss it. "…What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't approve?" Hatori frowned. Truth be told, he didn't think about that, but he really didn't care.

"If he doesn't, I can always go to America-"

"'Tori, I sorry, but you can't even speak English."

"Japan, then."

"Another place where you gotta learn English. They speak it in the schools nowadays." Frei smiled. "But Japan sounds nice."

"Japan it is." Frei took Hatori home. When they arrived, Hatori's father looked up with a disapproving look on his face.

"What took so long…What happened to you Hatori?" Hatori didn't answer, but he showed his father through telepathy. His father's face paled even more. That tended to happen when he got angry. "So you turned Frei?" Frei and Hatori nodded.

"He had to, Lestat. I woulda stayed dead if your son hadn't saved me." Hatori grabbed Frei's hand. Lestat couldn't help but notice.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Hatori and Frei looked down. Lestat watched their expressions and sighed. "If you guys need to go somewhere else, you have my permission. You guys can stay together." Hatori looked up, alarmed.

"You're letting me…stay with him?" Lestat nodded, a smile starting to cross his lips. Frei couldn't help but smirk. He hugged Hatori around his waist.

"Thanks a bunch Lestat. You know I would never hurt your son the way those men did."

"So where are you guys going to go?"

"I have some connections in Japan. Plus, we can both easily learn English there as well." Frei said. Hatori nodded in agreement.

"If you guys get into any other school, you should go to Cross Academy. They have special programs for our…kind." Lestat stated.

"Yes father." Hatori bowed and then tightly hugged Lestat. Lestat stood there , stunned. He was even more surprised when Hatori let out a quiet sob. "I'll miss you…"

Lestat hugged him back sighing slightly. "I'll miss you too…"

Lestat helped the two pack what they needed and watched them get on the plane before it pulled off. Hatori smiled sadly. "At least I can learn English easily."

"It'll take some time though." Frei said looking exhausted. He soon drifted off to sleep and Hatori watched him sleep with a dreamy look before he too drifted off to sleep._ 'Tomorrow will be a new day…'_ Hatori thought.

TBC…..

**Halo:** Well guys, sorry bout the long hiatus, but been getting some things taken care of and such with school. Got some news for ya guys. I will be writing a lot more often as much as I can so that all you fans can get someting new every couple of weeks. Trying to get the chapters longer so you'll have juicy pieces of fanfiction for breakfast…sorry the hunger monster was talking to me. Well gotta go!

I want to create my own language for this particular fanfiction. Anyone watch the movie Blade: II? Well the language that the Royal vampires speak is sorta what my language gets its inspiration from. Maybe you guys can help me out?

In this section, EVERYONE is not speaking English. Being that I am not fluent in another language other than English, I wrote it in English. But jus know in the next few chapters, Hatori's words will be in this format:

"_**I thought they were talking about me."**_

This will signal you guys when he isn't speaking English.

I NEED A BETA ASAP! Preferably bilingual so that we can get this done in two or more languages. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo: ** Long time no see, fellow readers! I really haven't been updating like I should, but I definitely want to continue this story. If anyone has suggestions, please feel free to pm me, k? On to the story!

P.S: In the following chapters I will add more people to the story, mainly recording artists Miyavi and The GazettE. Also, for the Japanese parts, I will also be writing in normal format, so just act like they are speaking Japanese the whole time, except when in bold print, that will signal Egyptian. Just before everyone begins to think my story takes place in the vampire knight universe, I created a school for humans and nonhumans, but I got lazy and gave it the Cross Academy. But no Vampire Knight characters are in this story. If anyone can suggest a new name for the school, please leave a comment or pm me.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own any anime, manga, movie characters, or artists mentioned in this story. Plot is mine only.

Chapter 6

~_Now arriving in Japan~ _Hatori yawned and stretched in his seat. They had finally arrived in Japan. He smiled down at Frei, who had his head in Hatori's lap._** "Frei, we're here." **_Hatori tapped Frei. Frei groaned. _**"Just a little longer…" **_ Frei sat up anyway, looking at Hatori with tired lavender eyes. Hatori couldn't help but stare. Frei was pale, even though he was born in Egypt. His hair was dyed a shocking turquoise, which stood out against his pale skin. And his choice of clothing was form fitting, but still was roomy enough that he was comfortable. Hatori blinked as Frei waved his hand in front of his face. _**"It's time to go. We'll be late to our first day of school if we don't hurry."**_ Hatori followed Frei off the plane to get their luggage.

"…_**Frei?" **_Frei turned his head. Hatori looked genuinely scared out of his mind. _**"I don't know anyone or the language. How will I…communicate?" **_Frei smiled and kissed Hatori's forehead. _**"Don't worry. I know the language, and like I told your dad, I have contacts that live here. The bands are really good too-"**_

"_**Wait, the bands? Who said anything about bands?" **_

"_**Well, I know you play guitar and can sing your ass off, so maybe you might want to join a band while we're here." **_Frei smirked at Hatori's pout. _**"Come on, it'll be fun. The school isn't that far from here."**_

_At Cross Academy_

Akira looked up at his dads. They were both arguing about who was the more fun parent, again. Akira looked down and sighed. He wasn't going to be able to finish his homework with these two arguing like idiots. "Uka itai ne…" Akira groaned. He glared at the both of them. "Will you guys shut up? Some of us have homework to finish." Nairu and Sasuke both looked at Akira in surprise. Nairu twirled a lock of hair in embarrassment and Sasuke's cheeks turned red. Satisfied, Akira began to finish his homework. Nairu watched for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"It's amazing how fast he went from having the body of a new born baby to the body of a 14 year old…" Nairu continued to watch him. From what Kimimaro had told him and Sasuke, Akira's growth was naturally fast during the first 3 weeks of his life, but it will dramatically slow down once those 3 weeks were over. Since it was only the third day of Akira being alive, he had the body of a 14 year old, and was even smarter. He knew more languages than both Nairu and Sasuke together, could solve a Rubik's cube in less than 10 moves, and was already studying for his preliminary test in medicine. Akira suddenly stopped writing. His eyes were unfocused and had turned white. Nairu recognized that Akira was Seeing, a rare ability that Nairu also had. He gently touched Akira's hand and grabbed it. Once he grabbed Akira's hand, Nairu's eyes turned purple and he shook slightly. Sasuke, slightly alarmed, moved behind Nairu. Normally, Nairu didn't shake when Akira was Seeing. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to weaken Nairu. Akira blinked, his eyes slowly turning back to hazel. Nairu slipped backwards. He was literally drained from whatever Akira Saw. Sasuke caught him.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Nairu blinked as his eyes also returned to their hazel color. "Well…I don't know. Akira saw someone who looked exactly like me, only he had long black hair and tan skin."

"His eyes were red…" Akira had broken out of his trance. He looked a little fearful. "What does that mean?" He shivered. Akira had never seen anyone with red eyes before, unless they were contacts.

"Maybe he was-"

"Dad, those were no contacts." Akira growled, annoyed that his dad would even suggest that. Nairu narrowed his eyes a little.

"Well, he was at the airport and speaking another language. Maybe he's a tourist…"

"…Maybe you're right." Akira pondered. He looked at the clock. "Class starts soon. We should go." Sasuke and Nairu headed to Combat class while Akira headed to Advanced Medicine.

When Sasuke and Nairu arrived, Naruto and Neji waved them over. "Hey guys. Did you here that we're getting new students today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head while Nairu raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone know what they look like?" Nairu asked.

"No, but I hear that they are foreigners." Neji answered. Kakashi walked in along with 2 others.

"Class, we have two new students today. Please treat them with kindness, as they are not from this country and are still adjusting to moving here." Kakashi then turned to the students. "From what I know, only one of you speaks English, right?" Frei nodded. Hatori looked between him and Kakashi, not understanding much of what they were saying. However, some of what they were saying he did understand, because he spoke a little of it when he was little, but it proved very difficult for him to learn as a young child.

"'_**Tori…**_" Hatori snapped out of his train of thought. Frei nodded his head toward where Kakashi had told them to sit. "_**It's time to sit down now.**_" Frei smirked a little. He knew that Hatori could speak a little English, but it was hard for him to learn it. Frei himself had tried to teach the boy, but it was just one thing that he could not accomplish. As they walked to their seats, Hatori looked up to Nairu and they shared the same look of confusion.

'_Why does that boy look familiar?' _Hatori thought. Nairu frowned a little.

'_That's one of the guys from Akira's vision…' _Nairu narrowed his eyes. Hatori had the same features as the one that Akira had seen. Hatori had the same caramel skin, red eyes and ebony black hair. Hatori shook his head a little and went to sit next to Frei. Nairu turned back to Kakashi, though you could tell that his mind was detached from the class.

"Everyone, I want you to pick your sparring partner. Today we will test your progress. Some of you still have to pass the beginner's course. Others that are more advanced will begin training for the mastery test. Only those who pass this test will be considered for the Ninja Master Exam." Nairu suddenly looked up. Even though he was a black belt in several different styles, Kakashi had still failed him several times on purpose. Nairu stood up just as Hatori walked in front of him. Nairu raised an eyebrow. Without saying anything, Hatori held up a fist. Smirking, Nairu did the same. Sasuke looked from Nairu and Hatori, smirking slightly.

"Alright. Nairu and our new student will go first." Hopefully Nairu can show us real skill this time." Nairu scowled. Hatori raised an eyebrow at the murderous aura that was coming from Nairu. Sasuke and the rest of the class felt it as well. Kakashi shivered slightly.

Hatori looked around the classroom, seemingly amazed by what he was seeing. "Hey, don't you think you should be paying attention to me?" Hatori turned back to Nairu, who had crouched down to a fighting style similar to the Praying Mantis style from China. Hatori blinked once, and then got into his Tiger/Leopard style stance (1). Nairu suddenly rushed forward, landing several sharp punches to Hatori's chest. Hatori gasped in pain, but he swung his palm upward and caught Nairu in the chin with a lightning fast tiger strike. Nairu stumbled back, a bit of blood making its way down the side of his mouth. Hatori crouched, similar to a cat, and pounced on Nairu knocking him to the ground. Immediately, Nairu lifted his knee and pushed Hatori off of him. Hatori back flipped and hit Nairu with another fast strike, making him lose his balance. Hatori stood and smirked a bit. '_**This is too easy…**_' Hatori thought. Nairu stood up, his eyes turning a venomous green. Hatori shivered a bit. He suddenly gasped in pain. Hatori looked up and saw the green eyes again. Hatori tried to step back, but Nairu grabbed his arm. Spinning, he hit Hatori with enough force to break his neck. Kakashi and several other students jumped down to separate the two. Hatori was trying to breathe slowly, but his fear of Nairu made him hyperventilate. Nairu on the other hand, looked calm and angry at the same time, making him seem like a serial killer. Kakashi looked at Nairu. "Well, you finally pass, Nairu. You pass as well, Hatori." Sasuke shook his head.

"Nairu sure is a hothead." Sasuke turned and glared at the turquoise haired boy named Frei.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about." Frei smirked at him. "If Hatori was going all out, your 'boyfriend' would not have been able to stand." Hatori walked up to Frei. "_**He's a tough one, and almost reminds me of Father…**_" Hatori said. Sasuke looked him up and down. He looked exactly like Nairu; even their body shape was identical. "Hey." Sasuke looked up. "Keep your eyes off of what doesn't belong to you." Frei growled. Sasuke smirked. "I'm just looking. If I want a taste, I'll ask." Hatori turned and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his head as a blinding pain exploded in his skull. He gritted his teeth and growled as the pain worsened. Nairu looked up and noticed Sasuke. He ran up the stairs and touched his arm. All of a sudden the pain was gone. Sasuke looked up at Hatori to see that his breathing was labored and his eyes were the same color as Nairu's.

"Just who are you?" Nairu asked him. Hatori didn't respond right away. In fact he laughed a little. "_**I should be asking you that. How can you have similar powers to our clan if you're not my father's son?**_" Nairu shook his head. He had understood everything that this newcomer had said, even though he never studied it. "_**What is your father's name? We might be related.**_" Hatori looked shaken. Nairu had answered in the same language that only Hatori and Lestat spoke.

"_**I'll tell you later, in the dorm. On one condition…**_"

"_**What is it?**_"

"_**Teach me English.**_" Nairu nodded, smirking a bit. Sasuke and Frei watched the conversation with amusement. Even though they were previously trying to break each other's jaws, they were talking like they were the best of friends.

…**Later that night…**

"So you come from Egypt? Is it really as hot there as they say it is? I would like to visit there." Akira asked. Frei chuckled. "Yes, and it is really hot there. But it is still a nice place to visit. In Fact, when Hatori was younger, he was really pale, like your father. But then as the years went by, he got darker until he turned about as dark as the natives." Akira looked over to Nairu and Hatori. They had been doing the English lessons for hours now. Hatori was starting to get frustrated. "_**Arggh! I can't understand this! How is it that you can speak English so well even if it wasn't your first language?**_" Nairu chuckled at Hatori's pout. "_**Well to be honest, I'm a fast learner. But even with that factored in, I had trouble learning it. I didn't speak English for a while. In school, where English was required, I couldn't speak. It was really hard in grade school to communicate with anyone, even Pyro-**_"

"_**Wait, who is Pyro? Is he someone you know?"**_

"_**Pyro is my twin brother. You happen to look a lot like me and him, almost identical to us.**_" Hatori raised an eyebrow. "_**Really? How do you figure?**_" Nairu frowned. "_**Have you looked in a mirror lately?**_" Hatori shook his head and Nairu's jaw dropped. He grabbed Hatori's hand and ran with him to the bathroom. Akira and Frei looked up. "Where did they go?" They both shook their heads.

…**IN THE BATHROOM!**

"_**Nairu, wait a minute-**_" He was cut off as Nairu placed a finger on his lips. A blush came across Hatori's caramel toned cheeks.

"_**How is it that you haven't seen yourself in a mirror?**_" Nairu asked with a serious expression. Hatori looked down "_**I wasn't allowed to look in a mirror. Father believed that it would cause me to lose my powers.**_" Nairu raised an eyebrow. Hatori turned to the bath and blinked. The water turned on. Nairu looked from Hatori to the tub. "_**Did you do that?**_" Hatori nodded. Nairu pulled him to the mirror. "_**Look in it.**_" Hatori looked. He could see that his eyes were ruby red, the color everyone feared and loved at the same time. His skin was a caramel tone, even though he was naturally pale. His hair was ebony and long, even longer than Nairu's. Last but not least, he looked exactly like Nairu. Memories of his early childhood suddenly came back. "…Nairu…" Nairu watched Hatori in the mirror. "…I'm your brother." Hatori said in a thickly accented voice. Nairu shook his head as he backed up.

"No way. My brother Hatori died when I was four, there's no way you're him."

"I "died" the day that Father left." Hatori said. Nairu was close to tears now. "You can't be him, he's pale-"

"I think living in Egypt for this long would have definitely changed my skin tone to a darker one. It is a desert." Nairu slid down the wall of the bathroom. "I don't believe it. And you speak English!" Hatori rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "More like I had forgotten it. The same way I forgot about you and everyone else. Father wanted me to forget everyone and everything when we left."

TBC….


End file.
